The Legend of Mizeri and Abase
by Karin Maaka
Summary: Taking place in Ancient Greece,this is merely one of my own stories that I hope I can one day publish into a book.
1. Chapter 1

{Author's notes} This story is about a couple whom have been in a forbidden love for years on end,and this is their moment to shine...The story takes place in Ancient Greece, between the Isle of Lesbos and Pergamum.

They were twins. Not by blood, nor by parents, nor by anything, in all reality.  
Why were they twins? Allow me to reply...  
Passion, hope, faith...they held all that in spite of their abuse and weary time gave them both.  
One, by the name of Abase, lived in a plantation house next to a lake. The place was surrounded by vegetation, though the air was heavy and humid.  
His father, Capshus, and his mother, Preteshus, loathed the idea of their son having a wife, as well as self-belief, and independence.  
The other, whose name was Mizeri, lived far from any sign of (actual) intelligence, with her mother, Vexashun, her brother, Naevete, and her grandfather, Ville. The place where she existed was in the suburban area of a city, though everyone around seemed to have their head under everyone else's foot. In the edge of the black gate that guarded the house, a small passion fruit tree's branches hung over.

With a 2,058 mile distance, no one really knew or cared, except for them.  
As if captured in a mirror, one yearned for the other. It seemed as if it were years.  
One night, that all changed.

"Abase,have you got them?" Mizeri whispered, keeping her voice low as she lurched out her bedroom window, leaving a small note in the underside of her vanity table.  
"Yes, love...I have." Abase pulled her close, a soft, catlike smile on his lips.

The stupid mutts outside the ebony gate began to yap, like the cruel little ratty squints they were. In anger, Mizeri shoved her foot through the ridges of the gate, and the small mutt snapped at her. Grabbing an unripened fruit from the tree, she hurled it towards the dog, and it let out a loud squeal.  
"What was that?" her family asked among themselves, stirring impatiently. "What happened?"

Mizeri and Abase looked at each other in worry. Abase grabbed the ebony cloak, and surrounded the both of them in it. Lifting his lover onto his back, he ran...ran...  
After they were out of sight, he set her down and looked into her eyes...  
Or at least...he would have, if she hadn't fallen asleep on his back.  
Staring up into the night sky, he held a smile.

_"Look up at the moon in the sweet dark of night  
Just the way our lips hold shine  
I wish you were looking up to the same moon...  
Look at the moon, my love...  
See how our hearts reflect, the way the sun and the moon do...  
Every touch may be our last, so run with me, my love, and run fast." _

This he softly hummed, the beautiful melody surrounding them as he began to walk more, finding a small patch beneath a large bush, which he sat down in.  
Laying her down on the soft grass, he played with her hair and hummed more of the aria.

_"Even to leave the solemn homes that would bring later grief  
Our homes against our hopes and beliefs  
And to those who know our secret, beware.  
If you tell, your life is at stake...  
Whisper to anyone, slumber, and never wake."_

Drearily, Mizeri opened her eyes and pulled herself up, twining her fingers with his...  
humming as well, she gave a lighter side...

_"Learn it and accept the fact that neither can live with a dead heart  
If you're human, you would understand.  
If not, follow your leaders' command.  
Kill us if need be, though you'll never catch him without me.  
Into the moon, like into my eyes, never look away..."_

The two drifted to sleep, tucked and nestled under the snowpea vines.  
In the chilly morning, about an hour before sunrise, Mizeri stood and nudged Abase awake.  
"Dear...wake up. We need to get a move on before we're caught..."  
"I know, love.." he mumbled with a grogginess in his voice, "let's gather some food for the journey, before we leave..."  
Mizeri nodded, and began taking off her palla (greek wrap-around) to pick vegetables from the garden he had laid them both in.  
She picked from the abundance, a mix of small jackfruits, acorn squash, snowpeas, grapefruits, herbs and a few jujubes (mini apples).  
Abase smiled as his beauty stood up from her collecting.  
"I'm ready to go." she whispered, keeping her voice lowered...  
"As am I." he replied, leading a horse into the garden, which he had gotten from the barn across the field.  
"You found a horse?" she asked, smirking lightly..  
"Of course. I can't have my empress walking on a dirt road, now, can I?"  
With a blush, she simply nodded a "thank you",and mounted onto the horse, hugging to his hips...

(End of Chapter One.)


	2. Chapter 2

As the couple rode off, the servant Peon watched from behind the ivory wall that guarded the garden patch.  
"The mistress has left me to perish...why has she left with that infernal man?" Peon watched,his eyes filled with sadness. Mizeri had always treated him kinder than the rest of the family did, because she understood how he was raised and how he was treated by her grandfather...he was cruel...  
From behind, Ville had his gatto a nove code (cat of nine tails whip) and beat the poor soul with it.  
"Hurry up, slave! If you're not going to do your job, you shouldn't be here!" Ville yelled,followed by a fit of coughing...  
"Y-yes sir..right away,sir.." Peon mumbled with a stunned gleam in his eyes...  
"Someday I'll get out of here...and I'll be with you, sweet mistress Mizeri..."  
"NOW, I ORDERED! STOP YOUR DAYDREAMING!" Ville lifted Peon up and hit him hard across the face. Naevete had been watching the event the whole time.  
"Pappo s! Stop it!" he shouted,pulling the injured Peon up onto his shoulder...  
"What're you ordering me around for? This is how we disciplined slaves when I was a boy." Ville defended in vain...  
"Well,you don't discipline our houseslaves this way. You don't want blood all over the marble,do you?" Naevete sighed,pulling Peon up and carrying him into the house...

"What did my father do this time?" Vexashun complained as she cared for Peon's wounds,roughly scrubbing away the splinters from his back.  
"H-He whipped me,Mistress..." Peon replied weakly,not looking her in the eye...  
"Why did he whip you?" Vexashun sighed,giving the same speech she always gave to the servants that misbehaved...  
"I...I don't know..." he replied,flinching as she hit his head. At least it was softer than Ville's hits...  
"Of course you know." Vexashun sighed. After doing his household chores of cooking, cleaning, and working until his hands burned,he finally was able to rest his head for the night...  
Or so he thought.  
In the servant's barracks, a dark figure swept and leaned over Peon. Fearfully, the restless drudge tossed in his bunk...  
"Peon..." the raspy,wicked voice called through the darkness...  
Suddenly,a hard object hit him on the head,and he fell unconcious.

When the poor boy awoke,he was still in a dark room that smelled of cloverspice and anise, the air was stale and humid...so much so that he could barely breathe.  
He thought that he could barely hear the soft sound of cloth rustling,and a raspy cough that was so familiar,it hurt to think...  
A dull, yet strong pain ran through his back and rump, as if he were being split in two from the waist down. He flexed his whole body, trying to dispell the pain, but only failed and made it even more painful. As he exhaled,he realized he was suffocating in his own breath. The pain escalated,to the point that tears blurred his sight. It became excruciating,and it felt as though he were to implode...eventually,a part of him did,and the pain slowly drained away.  
He fell asleep,his breath still heavy.

In the morning,he was returned to his barrack,covered with a black sheet. "What happened in the night?" he thought,too sore to sit up..  
"Master took you in for the night." said another slave,going by the name of Gracia.  
"I saw it. Why he did,I'm not sure." she continued,looking away from him.  
With wide eyes,he glanced downward,then returned his view up to her.  
"That...that sick pervert.." he mumbled,sickened at what had happened. He curled up,wincing slightly at the pain that still exsisted in a soft bruise...  
Wearily,he stood up,wrapping the black sheet around his bare waist. "By the power of the Gods,I will leave this place..."  
Gracia looked up to him. "Many have tried...if you do run away,take me with you."  
He nodded. "And...when we do escape,I'm going after our old mistress...and ask for her to be my love." he said in a dreary voice.. "Are you crazy? That'll only get both you and her killed!" Gracia said in a mix of jealousy and alarm.  
"I...I know...I just need to let her know...it's all I need."


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of riding throughout the city of Marmari, Abase and Mizeri finally rested in a place,nearby Agia Marina. "Abase...do you think someone will let us stay in a villa?" The young girl asked,pulling out a small grapefruit from the palla. "I'm not sure,but we'll have to find a place one way or another...once we've made a rest stop,we'll head to Troy,where we'll go by different names. Perhaps Eros and Therpeo!" he joked,munching into a snowpea. Mizeri giggled and broke the bitter,yet sweet fruit,biting into the flesh.

Meanwhile,in Troy,a young mercenary by the name of Syciphan leaned against an alabaster wall,his Machaira blade secure in the sheath. An old man came up to him, with a purse full of money.  
"Syciphan..you have a new job for you,presented by my cousin,Ville." the man said with a weak,dirty grin.  
"What is it? Who must I kill this time?" he replied,eyeing the money in his employer's purset.  
"A man,whom has stolen away a virgin, a bride-to-be. He goes by the name of Abase."  
"And how much does this job pay? If it's too cheap of a price,I might as well join the Spartans in their horrible game of war..." He scoffed,gripping the hilt of his sword.  
"Oh,Milord, it pays well. One hundred silver coins,and,if you spare the girls' life, you keep her,plus a bonus of five-fold." He said,energy in his cruel,yet feeble voice..  
"Is that so...? She's a virgin,huh? All mine..." Syciphan smiled beneath his hood,imagining the things he could sell her for,the things he could do to her...  
"I'm in. Have the money prepared when I return. And to ensure you pay me.." He pulled the little man close,and tore off the gold dial that he held on his neck, "I'll keep this for safety." walking away,the mercenary slipped it into his bag of goods.

From behind,the escaped slave and his good friend hid behind the wall,wrapped in sackloth as a cover. "Abase? Isn't that the name of M'lady's lover?" he whispered to her,concern in his eyes."I can't let him be killed...no matter what the price,my lady's happiness is most important...not even if he stole my love from me..."  
Gracia looked at Peon in his eyes solemnly..."You're sure? Wouldn't you rather steal her back from them both?" Peon shook his head."No. That would only lead to a war of the three of us. As well as...I truly love her...so,I would let her go,just to see her happy..."  
Gracia sighed and looked away.."Well...if you say so.."

"I need a mule." Syciphan asked a merchant,whom had five of the beasts for sale.  
"One mule,fifty sliver coin. But I trade two mule and two bag of grain for seventy." replied the merchant,whom was obviously foreign.  
"Fine. Seventy it is..." He recieved all he had bought,and set off,only to meet the runaways.  
"Sir...we are travelers,whom live in Marmari. Can you bring us there?"  
Syciphan raised an eyebrow. "By your tone...you're educated,for such poor clothing. Perhaps you've been taught by someone kind?"  
"Yes,sir.." Peon replied with a smile..."Very...very kind..I'm on my way to see that person now."  
"To speak with her about the furthering of our education." Gracia finished,giving an excuse.  
"Very well then. I'll allow you to travel to the city of Marmari with me." "Thank you,sir. How many days does it take,sir?" "Six,without stop. We'll rest only at night,and our grain won't last long.."  
"Alright. We'll share it,then."  
Gracia tugged on his sleeve,motioning to the sword.  
"What is she doing?" Syciphan asked,his head cocked.  
"Oh,ignore her,Mi'lord. She's a blind." Peon replied nervously...  
Gracia sighed,giving Peon a glare.  
"Odd...she doesn't look impaired to me..."  
Peon nervously chuckled,hiding his hand behind his back. "Her eyes' function burned out is all..."  
Peon and Gracia mounted one mule,while Syciphan rode on the other.  
"To Marmari." Syciphan mumbled,gripping the reign tighter in doubt...  
After a while of traveling,approximately two days, they were stopped...by two soldiers,Verticalty and Guileh. "You three! This is a path used only for the Emperor." Guileh yelled,glaring sharply at Syciphan.  
"You two don't look like royalty, pas du tout, pas du tout!" Verticalty playfully quarreled...in a very queer way...  
"We're sorry,gentlemen...we took a wrong way,probably...you see,I am an old militaryman myself. Care to grant us pass?"  
Guileh looked at Verticalty,who shrugged. "Where are you three going, o , o ?"  
"Marmari. Why?" Peon replied,smirking.  
"Because we might as well patrol on the way there." Guileh sighed,his arm gripping his sword. "But,if we go,I want to ride on the mule."  
"Ooh,if we ride,puis-je rouler avec le mignon?" The giddy soldier asked,eyeing Peon...  
"Oui." Guileh replied,his eyes giving a roll.  
Gracia looked at Peon,whom had a disturbed look on his face...  
"No." Syciphan sighed,giving a smart-alick wink to Peon. "You wouldn't let a blind girl walk,would you?"  
"Mon Dieu, non! Very well...We shall leave you alone." Verticalty sighed,winking at Peon...  
Whom jolted in disgust,pulling his hood higher up.  
Guileh raised an eyebrow. "Hey...you look familiar...didn't I see you somewhere? On a poster or something?" Peon shook his head,not giving direct eye contact.."No...no,I didn't do anything."  
Syciphan raised his eyebrow as well,but shrugged,bid good day to the odd soldiers, and rode off with his group...  



End file.
